


Getting married

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [26]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Getting married

It was inevitable, as the heir to the Hijirikawa conglomerate, for Masato to take a wealthy wife and forge more relationships with the other corporations to keep up their financial and political status. His marriage was entirely arranged, from the omiai, to the standard courtship ritual and the final grand ceremonies, held both in in the morning - the traditional Shinto ceremony in Kyoto - and in the evening - a grand western-style wedding banquet in Tokyo.   
  
Ren sighed as he stood by as the best man, holding hands with groomsmaid Mai, now fifteen and as beautiful as her brother handsome. He sighed again as the now husband and wife share a kiss, chaste as it is.  
  
"You know, Ren-niisama..." the younger Hijirikawa glances up at him, a soft smile on her lips as he looks down at her curiously. "Oniisama still loves you."  
  
"I know, Mai-chan."   
  
"This is only a formality, to have Akita-san's corporation join us."   
  
Ren wondered if Mai was just as sad as he was, to give away her precious brother to another woman, and a stranger at that.   
  
"Don't worry, Masanyan will always be our Masanyan," he mumbled, more to himself than to the young lady beside him. "STARISH may have disbanded, but we'll always be family."  
  
"And you'll always be my second best big brother, Ren-niisama," she added with a giggle, even as she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "And Oniisama's favourite person."  
  
Ren chuckled, squeezing her hand lightly. "You're awfully confident about this, aren't you, Mai-chan."  
  
Mai laughed, a clear sound that was heard by no one but Ren. "I know so, Ren-niisama." She paused for a good while, then smiled cheekily at the blond. "You know, Oniisama was planning a trip to Naples sometime in February next year. I think he's flying off alone, around the 11th of the month? Said something about sunsets and gelato."  
  
Ren's eyes widened, and he stared at the grinning girl before feeling a grin spread across his face. "Don't suppose you have his itinerary, do you?"  
  
"It'll cost you one life-sized poster of ROULETTE, signed by both Tokiya-san and Otoya-san, as well as their latest album with _all_ of their tokutens."  
  
Ren held back the urge to snort. "What happened to being the best and second best big brothers?"  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "You and Oniisama _are_ my brothers. Tokiya-san and Otoya-san however, they're my idols."  
  
"Silly girl."


End file.
